


Good Morning

by AthenaxVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vio could sleep through the apocalypse, altho that's probably because he has a bad habit of staying up so late, and then he sleeps like a log throughout the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vio has a Very Realistic Dream™</p><p>Collab between me and LadyMinish from Tumblr (go check out her art she's great owo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Vio was floating in a sea of shadows, and nothing really made sense. 

Then again, it was a dream, and dreams weren’t supposed to make sense. What was he talking about again?

_ Oh. Right. Floating.  _

The hero had been up very late that night, researching the proper way to dilute Chu Jelly, and he had lost track of time. It was only when his lover all but pulled him from his desk and walked him to bed did he realize how late it was. He was so tired that he barely felt himself falling into bed, Shadow pulling his boots, socks, belt, tunic and loose white pants off, and moments later sliding into the bed with him. With the comfort of dark violet silk on his skin and the warm touch of his lover wrapped around him, he drifted off to sleep easily.

The dream where he was suspended in an endless expanse of dark caressing shadows suddenly dipped into harsh clarity. Vio smiled in his sleep, eyes closed, feeling warm lips pressing firmly against his own. It felt so real, but this was a dream. Vio felt the soft touch of hands on his torso; ticklish even through his baggy undershirt, Vio tensed and wiggled, grinning against the other’s lips. 

Suddenly feeling the soft sheets of his bed beneath him, Vio cracked an eye open to see what new sensation the dream was going to show him. He smiled at the figure leaning over him, the face familiar and not all that out of place. With both knees placed next to and on the outside of Vio’s mid-thighs, Shadow smiled and leaned down. His warm cheek pressed against Vio’s left one, his chin resting on Vio’s shoulder. The hand on his sides slid down to his hips, and Vio turned his head to chastly kiss the cheek next to him. Soft dark, purple hair tickled his nose. 

Shadow repaid him by peppering kisses on Vio’s neck; he turned his head to give him better access, and let out a satisfied sigh. It seemed so real, but it wasn’t. He had many dreams like this before, with his body gently cradled in darkness; where things looked sort of fuzzy, like his vision wasn’t too good; and Shadow was with him. But….something felt different about this one.

Shadow slowly moved his hands up, fingers sneaking under Vio’s shirt. His hands were slightly damp with sweat, and as his hands slid up Vio’s chest, so did the undershirt. Cold air pinched Vio’s skin, making him shiver in delight and gasp softly. Just as Shadow’s hands reached his nipples, he quickly and gently bit down on Vio’s neck. His fangs pierced the skin shallowly, and Vio moaned, the pain lighting his veins on fire. Shadow sat up slightly to lift Vio’s shirt up and over his head, then tossed the shirt to the side. He joined their lips again, his left hand finding one of Vio’s nipples, pinching and twisting between his fingers while the other cupped his cheek.

Vio bit his lip in a vain attempt not to moan as Shadow’s lips returned to his neck, kissing and licking down to his collarbone, then his nipples. His tongue ran slow and hard over the sensitive areola, and he sucked it while his hand pulled and pinched the other one. Vio turned his head into the hand that was cupping his cheek, once again trying vainly to stifle his moans. Without mind he pressed his heels into the bed, lifting his hips to get some sort of friction on his aching erection. Shadow chuckled, glancing up at Vio’s flushed face. 

Still looking at him, Shadow tucked his knees under Vio’s legs, spreading them wide and lifting them some, and lowered himself to press their erections together. Vio threw his head back into the pillow, threading his fingers into Shadow’s thick hair, and let a loud moan at the sudden contact. He tried to roll his hips up, but Shadow had him pinned and all he could do was press his heels down and whine softly. 

“Sh-adow- please….”

The low rumble of Shadow chuckling reached his ears and Vio shivered. Shadow sucked hard on the nipple he’d been working over, then let go with a loud _pop_ , pulling away with a string of saliva connecting the hardened and flushed bud to Shadow’s tongue. He looked down at Vio, meeting his lust glazed blue eyes. Feeling Vio’s hip bones and hardness pressing against his own, he kissed Vio slowly, sliding his tongue between pink lips, and tasting his lover’s mouth; his hips rolled slow and hard, a heavy haze of pleasure creeping through their bodies. Vio made a frustrated noise and awkwardly wrapped his legs around Shadow. He tugged the violet hair entangled in his fingers, arching.

“Ple-ase!”

The only thing heard in response was a low chuckle from his lover. Shadow kept rolling his hips slowly and languidly. Vio’s toes curled slightly, and he let out an annoyed whine, tightening his hold on Shadow. His lover latched his mouth onto Vio’s collarbone, nipping and suckling the spot until it reddened, bruising around the edges. Pulling away with a satisfied grin, Shadow pushed himself up, stopping the lazy rolling of his hips against Vio’s. His hands slid down Vio’s sides, making the blonde arch with hitched breath, and tugged at his underwear. Vio lifted his legs to aid Shadow in removing the offending garment, and he groaned softly as his length hit the cool air.

Shadow wrapped his sweat-slicked hand around Vio’s length, pumping him slowly and smiling as Vio twitched and moaned in response, bucking his hips up into his hand. The torturous heat was short lived, however, as Vio suddenly twisted and rolled onto his stomach, Shadow sliding out from between his legs and returning to his first position. Vio whined, hips humping into the bed awkwardly, his shaft trapped between the silk bedsheet and his hips. His lover above him smirked, sliding down and leaning over his ass, hands sliding up the pale skin of Vio’s thighs and cupping the cheeks, spreading them slightly. Shadow glanced up the expanse of Vio’s back, then down at the waiting entrance, spreading his cheeks more and dipping down. His tongue snaked out, teasing the sensitive opening, then slid inside. Vio let out an elongated moan, body jerking back into Shadow’s mouth.

His tongue wiggled, rubbing against the walls of Vio’s entrance, and he groaned softly. The taste of his lover was addicting; he started thrusting his tongue into the opening, one hand letting go of Vio’s ass to trace his index around the rim of his entrance. Vio whimpered, mouth falling open in a silent moan as Shadow’s finger dipped into his body, pushing deep inside, rubbing against the walls. A second finger slipped in suddenly, scissoring and stretching him, and Vio’s face heated up.

“Sh- shit Sha-dow…!” He gasped, pulling at the pillows. Shadow pulled his face back, licking the taste of Vio’s entrance off his lips and smiling at his lover’s quivering, sweat slicked body. He pulled his fingers apart as much as he could with Vio’s tight walls squeezing them and slid the third finger in, thrusting. Vio whimpered, eyes fluttering as Shadow began to thrust and stretch him simultaneously, pleasure heating his body almost unbearably. He moaned as Shadow’s fingers briefly brushed past his prostate; then, they left his body and were replaced by the head of Shadow’s cock. 

As his lover pushed in, Vio’s eyes cracked open and consciousness began to flood in. His eyes adjusted to the dim light of his room and he wondered why the scene had changed so suddenly when Shadow thrusted, hard, and  _ he was very much awake with Shadow’s hot, pulsing length inside him. _ He looked over his shoulder with sleepy eyes and locked gazes with Shadow’s blood red, lust-filled ones. Shadow smiled warmly, leaning down and pressing their lips together while rolling his hips, driving deep into Vio’s body.

“Sha- ohhh fu-!” Vio gasped, lips parting as Shadow started up a rhythm that had him moaning with every thrust. His lover felt so good driving into him, spreading his walls apart with his length and with one particular thrust, making the bed slam into the wall. Shadow shifted, his length pushing at another angle that made Vio clench his muscles and whine. Shadow slid his arms around Vio’s waist and pulled his torso up so that his weight was balanced on his knees, making his cock shove deeper, hitting his prostate.

Vio whined loudly, Shadow’s hands now wrapping around his hips and his shaft ramming into his body at a faster pace. The lewd sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room, and the headboard thumped against the wall rhythmically as Shadow fucked Vio roughly. Mangled moans and pants fell from Vio’s open mouth, his lips wet and glossy from the drool dripping down his chin. He licked his lips, reaching between his legs and wrapping his hand around his shaft, pumping it to the rhythm of Shadow’s thrusting.  He could feel the coil of pleasure twisting tighter and tighter in his gut, the familiar feeling of being close to orgasm washing over him.

“Sh-ad-ow I’m-” He whimpered, feeling Shadow’s thrusts grow erratic, “I-I’m close…!”

Shadow said nothing in response, breath coming out in hard huffs and grunts. His hand slipped beneath them, wrapping around Vio’s and helping him as the bed started squeaking loudly with the intense movements. Vio’s lips parted in a loud, lewd cry and he threw his head back, orgasm crashing over him. His body spasmed and writhed, clenching around Shadow’s shaft.

His lover came a few hard thrusts later, cum filling Vio’s entrance while Shadow groaned and Vio shuddered, a tiny cry escaping his lips. After a moment Shadow pulled out, kissing Vio’s shoulder and grabbing Vio’s discarded shirt from where it landed on the bedside table, using it to wipe Vio’s cum from the mattress and his own hand. Vio groaned, relaxing and rolling onto his side, watching Shadow through orgasm-hazed, half-lidded eyes.

Shadow slid back into the bed, pulling Vio into his arms. One arm curled under the blonde’s head, stroking the wheaten strands, and the other wrapped around to Vio’s back, gently fingering the now loose hole. He smiled happily at the other, kissing him then parting his lips to speak.

 

“Good morning Vio.”

 

~•♥•~

**Author's Note:**

> haha what even is smut?


End file.
